


Once More - With Tongues

by inamac



Category: Primeval
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not RPF, QI, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: An invitation to come round for crisps and to watchQuite Interestingon TV ends unexpectedly.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan





	Once More - With Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Ryan's flat, at approximately 22.20, Saturday 21 February 2009 (Season 1 Timeline)

"Y'know, James, that comedian guy on the TV looks awfully like you. I felt quite - um - jealous - watching that." Ryan reached out to dip another Pringle in the humous.

"I hope I have better dress sense." Lester remarked, from somewhere in the region of Ryan's navel.

"Oh you definitely do. And you kiss better too." Ryan swallowed the crisp whole, and turned his attention back to his lover. He ran a hand through the soft hair resting on his hip before seizing a handful and dragging the other man up to demonstrate how right he was.


End file.
